Te Necesito A Mi Lado
by Juan-chan
Summary: ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO FIC SOBRE EL AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS, PASAR,LEER Y DISFRUTAR ,POR FAVOR.


Hola lectores este es un pequeño fic dedicado a una amiga mía.

¡Disfruten!

¡Te Quiero Hermano!

Una chica estaba caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma.

Eran las once de la noche, pero eso poco le importaba, ella solo quería despejar su mente, tranquilizarse, solo eso.

María-"yo…yo… vuelvo a estar sola"-pensaba la oji-roja mientras empezaba a llorar, intentaba parar pero no podía, el dolor, la soledad, esos sentimientos se estaban apoderando de ella.

María-yo….yo…estoy sola…-decía entre llantos.

De repente noto como algo o más bien alguien, le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Miro hacia delante, aun sin parar de llorar y vio a esa persona, que le sonreía.

¿?-tú nunca estarás sola, otra vez, te lo juro.- decía esa voz tan reconfortante para la chica.

María-her-hermanito… ¡hermanito!-gritó la chica, sin parar de llorar, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano para abrazarle.

Sakuma-tranquila…estoy aquí.-dijo intentando tranquilizarla con so suave voz mientras correspondía el abrazo.

María-no sabes….cuanto…..te…ne…necesito.- decía mientras escondía su rostro, lloroso, en el pecho del chico del parche.

Sakuma apartó a su hermana del para cogerle de la mano y mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas, decirle con una sonrisa;

Sakuma-hoy te quedaras a dormir a mi casa, que ya es muy tarde.

María-dejando de llorar-hermano...vale.

Los dos chicos fueron a la casa del mayor, no tardaron en llegar pues estaba muy cerca de donde estaban.

Sakuma-ve a mi habitación, yo voy ahora.

María-vale…

La menor subió a la habitación del mayor.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se fue a sentar a la cama de su hermano.

Al sentarse, giro la cabeza y vio una foto que tenía su hermano en la mesilla de noche y la cogió.

María-ya un poco más feliz-hermanito…gracias por estar junto a mí.

Esa foto le saco una sonrisa, pues la foto era así; María estabas en medio, abrazada a Sakuma y a Kido mientras ellos respondían el brazo y cada uno le daba un beso en la mejillas, Sakuma en la derecha y Kido en la izquierda y todos sonriendo.

Dejo la foto en su sitio y justo en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sakuma-veo que ya estas mejor, me alegro.-dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

Sakuma le dio una bolsa a la chica.

Sakuma-aquí tienes un pijama, de chica, cámbiate y yo vuelvo enseguida con tú cena.- dijo y después se fue.

María-hermanito…-dijo y sonrió para después irse a cambiarse.

(….)

Sakuma-¿esta rico?

María-si, ¡riquísimo!-decía mientras tomaba la comida que le habían hecho.

Sakuma-je, je-se ría un poco mientras, con la mano en puño, se tapaba la boca.

María-¡ya termine!

Sakuma-vale, dame las cosas y yo vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

María- de acuerdo.

La chica le dio las cosas y a los diez minutos vuelve su hermano.

Sakuma-ya es muy tarde, deberías dormir.

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente a la pequeña, habló;

Sakuma-tú dormirás aquí y yo en la habitación de invitados.-dijo levantándose.

María-pero hermanito…

Sakuma-no admito ningún pero.

María-está bien.

María se metió en la cama de su hermano mayor.

Sakuma-buenas noches.

María-buenas noches.

El del parche iba a cerrar la puerta pero una voz le detuvo.

María-gracias….por todo…hermanito…

Sakuma sonrió para sí y después dio media vuelta hasta quedarse sentado en la cama al lado de su hermana pequeña.

Sakuma-yo nunca te dejare sola.

María-hermanito…

El del parche acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Después paro y le miro a los ojos.

Sakuma-te quiero, más que a nadie.

María- yo también te quiero, hermano.

Sakuma-bien, buenas noches.

María-buenas noches, hermanito.-dijo colocándose bien en la cama.

Ya eran las doce y media y por eso estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida al instante.

Sakuma-"parece un ángel"-pensó con una sonrisa el centrocampista.

Y el chico se acercó más a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse pero al abrir la puerta giro la cabeza y miro a la chica.

Sakuma-duerme bien hermanita, te quiero.-dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen reviews por favor.

Dentro de poco pondré el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic, ¡By Lectores!


End file.
